AMERICAN NINJA CONTEST
by SandiLeeDuke
Summary: Is Michonne jealous? Is Rick jealous? Of who? One-shot I own nothing of The Walking Dead or American Ninja Warrior


American Ninja Warrior

Deanna decided to hold an American Ninja Warrior contest for the people of Alexandria. She wanted to do something that everyone would like, to help all groups gel as one community. The welcome parties were nice but each group tended to gravitate to their own people instead of mixing with those they didn't know. With the ANW contest those that wanted to participate could and the rest of the community could cheer them on. It would meld all groups together and everyone would have fun. Each participant had three weeks to get prepared for the four challenges of the contest. It generated a lot of interest for both participants and non-participants alike.

Everybody expected Rick's group to participate. Abraham, Glen, Carl and Rosita signed up first thing. Abraham talked Francine into participating and Carl tried to get Enid and Mikey to do it too.

Daryl thought the whole thing was stupid and Eugene refused to get his hair wet if he fell in the pond. Tara hadn't made up her mind and Carol knew she wouldn't have time to çompete because she had to make cookies and snacks for everyone.

…...

Ella Dabney, a new recruit, was interested in participating in the contest. She was fit and loved to exercise regularly before the world changed. She was excited about what she could possibly do. She came into ASZ in a group of two teens, a man named Daniel and another woman. Ella was single with brunette hair and olive colored skin. She was a pretty girl who got lots of looks from people at her group's welcome party. She enjoyed the looks and attention from the men of Alexandria, but Ella really wanted the attention of only one man, Rick Grimes! When she came through the gate and saw him, she was hooked. Her first reaction was "Dayum!" To her he was a nice long sip of the finest Champagne. Ella went to Daryl and asked him to tell her all about Rick Grimes; if he were married or had a girlfriend, had kids, what his job was in the community and anything else he could think of. Unfortunately for her, Daryl just looked at her, grunted and walked away. But that was ok because she then went to Aaron. He wasn't really forthcoming but she did find out Rick was a widower with two children, so that meant no wife.

At her groups' party mixer, she saw Jesse Anderson standing next to Rick. She would lightly touch his arm when she laughed and rarely left his side. Ella had learned from community gossip that Jesse's husband had been dead a little over a week and was killed by none other than the cutie patuttie himself, Rick Grimes. Pete Anderson was a wife and child beater so Ella surmised that Rick could take care of business when he needed to since he shot Pete. She understood that action as a plus coming from the outside. Law and order was different out there.

Ella decided to make herself known to Rick and walked over to introduce herself. When she shook his hand, she had a big smile on her face and he smiled at her. In her peripheral vision she saw Jesse smirk and move a tad closer to him. That didn't deter Ella at all because she saw Rick take a small step away from Jesse. Plus, no one said they were together, just that he seemed to want Jesse. Ella stayed a little while making small talk with Rick and having a three-way conversation with him and Jesse to see what kind of relationship vibe she got from them.

Only one thing caused Ella to pause in her pursuit of Rick Grimes (and it sure wasn't the week-old widow). She had heard about the woman that lived with him, the samurai Michonne. She'd seen her around but had yet to met her. Some people thought they were only good friends while others felt you couldn't be as close as they were and be "just friends', especially since they were 'living together'. Ella did notice though, how Rick's eyes seemed to always go to Michonne wherever she was in the room. And when Michonne left the mixer Rick was not far behind.

…...

The day after the mixer Ella put on sneakers, short shorts and a nice tight tank top that showed a lot of cleavage. She packed four sandwiches in a box and walked to Rick's house. She had seen him as he passed her house to head home for lunch so she knew he was there. She went up the porch steps and knocked on his door. It took a minute for the door to open and there he was, the handsome man himself.

"Hi Rick, I hope you remember me from the party. I'm Ella Dabney."

Rick smiled as he walked out the door onto the porch. "Of course I remember you. The party was held in your groups honor. What can I do for you?"

Ella held out the box. "First you can take these sandwiches. I know I came at your lunch time and I want to make up for the time I'm taking up."

Rick raised his hand and shook it along with his head saying, "No, no, that ain't necessary. My lunch has already been fixed. But I still don't know why you came by."

"I insist Rick," Ella said pushing the box to him.

As he took the box and before anything else could be said, they heard, "Oh Rick, hey! I don't mean to disturb your company! Hi Ella!" It was Jesse Anderson wearing a plaid shirt stained with wet paint coming up the walkway. She had a wet paintbrush in her hand. "I'll just sit here and wait my turn," she smiled as she turned and sat on the top porch step.

Rick and Ella both were caught off guard at the disruption. They looked at Jesse then at each other.

"Um, do you need to speak to me in private?" Rick asked Ella.

She started to say "yes" just to get under the week-old widow's skin. She figured Jesse came over to emphasize her claim on Rick.

"No, it's okay. I just came by to ask if you'd be my coach for the American Ninja Warrior competition. I want to participate but I need a coach to help me get ready. You're pretty fit yourself and I heard you're a good, helpful and fair teacher. I need somebody like that to train me. I promise to do all you say and take up the least amount of your time. I know you're busy." Ella did her best puppy dog eyes. "Please?"

Before Rick could answer Jesse chimed in with, "Oh my goodness, won't that take up a lot of your time Rick? I know you go on runs and have a little baby and a teenager have constable duties. Plus, you work with Deanna don't you? Will you really have time to do that too?"

Rick looked at Jesse and asked, "What is it that you need Jesse?"

She stood and walked up the steps closer to Rick, gently touching his forearm. "I was just checking on you. I didn't see you earlier and I thought maybe you and Carl and me and Sam could hang out later since Sam seemed to really perk up last night being around Carl. And Lord knows I've just been beside myself not knowing what to to for him. He's such a sensitive child, but being with you and Carl really seemed to help."

Again, before Rick could answer, Ella said, "He probably needs to just stay home with you. He was out last night sharing your time. Maybe he needs to grieve with his mother in private. It's only been a week!"

Jesse's eyes narrowed for a second, before she realized Rick was watching and her eyes immediately started to water. She said, "I know you don't understand what my…"

Before she could say more, Daniel, the man in Ella's group came up the walkway and stopped at the steps.

"What are you doing here Daniel? Is everything ok?" Ella asked worriedly.

"Everything's fine. I actually came by to see Michonne." He looked at Rick, "Is she available?"

Rick squinted his eyes at Daniel. He remembered him talking to Michonne at the party. "She's feedin' our daughter and puttin' her down for a nap so now ain't a real good time," he said keeping an even tone.

Daniel, Ella and Jesse all noticed his words 'our daughter'.

Just then Michonne walked out the door and greeted Daniel, remembering him from the party. Rick stared at Michonne a second then turned away and shook his head. Ella and Jesse (without tears) looked at Michonne and Daniel and then turned to look at Rick. It was evident that he was not pleased that Daniel was there. As the two talked, three pair of eyes and ears were fined tuned to every word said.

"I just wanted to see if you'd made up your mind about participating in the American Ninja Warrior contest," Daniel said with a smile. "You said last night you weren't sure but you probably would"

"Why do you wanna know?" asked Rick.

"Rick, this is MY company. I can ask my own questions," Michonne said nicely.

"I know, you're right. Sorry." Rick said turning and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Okay Daniel, why do you want to know?" Michonne asked as she looked at Rick with a smirk

"Well, I was hoping to train you, or rather be your coach. You're definitely fit and I really think you could do very well if not win!" Daniel said with a warm smile.

"Wow, this is great!" Jesse said with a big smile. "Daniel can coach both you, Michonne and Ella together. I think that's a wonderful idea!". She clasped her hands together, forgetting about the wet paintbrush.

Rick ignored Jesse, speaking to Daniel. "Uh, what qualifies you to think you can coach Michonne for this contest?"

Michonne turned to stare at Rick.

"Sorry", Rick said again, holding his hands up and turning his head.

"What qualifies you to coach me?" Michonne asked, smiling and looking at Daniel.

"Well I did compete the year before the world went crazy," Daniel answered with a big smile.

"You really are well qualified!" Jesse said, rubbing her wet painted hands over her jeans. "Michonne and Ella I think you girls ought to snap him up before someone else does!"

"Jesse, is Sam home alone?" Ella asked.

Jesse inched closer to Rick and lightly touched his forearm. "I just needed to talk to Rick to get help for my son, Ella…"

"How is Ron doing, Jesse? Is he by himself now too?" Ella interjected.

"Is that a present?" Michonne asked, pointing to the box in Rick's hand not caring what Jesse or Ella had to say.

"Ella brought sandwiches for lunch." Rick held out the box to show it to Michonne.

Ella kept her face without emotion as she thought 'those sandwiches are for Rick.'

"That was so nice of you Ella, but I've already prepared our lunch; which is getting cold Rick," Michonne said while staring at him.

"Uh Daniel, I plan on coachin' Michonne myself since we have to synchronize our schedules for our children and constable duties and the house..." Rick said while looking at Daniel and straining a smile. Then turning toward Ella, "...and it's also why I can't coach you Ella. My schedule is full right now. I'm sorry. And Jesse," he lturned to look at her. "Carl may be able to see Sam after school. He probably would love to spend time hangin' out with him. But I have to start trainin' Michonne tonight so she'll be ready in three weeks." He started walking toward the door. "Thank ya'll for comin' by but we gotta go finish our lunch before Judith wakes up."

Rick excused himself and waited to follow Michonne into the house. When they walked through the door, Michonne looked around Rick and called, "Ella?"

Ella turned from going down the porch steps to look at Michonne. "Yes?"

"Thank you for the sandwiches. Carl and I can eat them for our after school snack!". Michonne gave a little wave goodbye before Rick shut the door.

END


End file.
